


Present

by YamiNoOkami



Category: Creppypasta - Fandom
Genre: Blasfemia a la religión?, Gen, No tomo tan mal la traducción, Se menciona la palabra dios
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 12:32:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13271532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YamiNoOkami/pseuds/YamiNoOkami
Summary: "Poema" corto, like, bastane corto y con posible gente ofendida.





	Present

Algunas veces

_(Go To Sleep)_

Estas historias

_(I’m Still Here…)_

Son tan reales

_(Can You Feel The Sunshine?)_

Como Dios mismo

 

**_(Where is your God Now?)_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Las frases usadas son de los siguientes personajes (Decidí no traducirlas para dejarles algo de personalidad):
> 
> -Jeff The Killer.
> 
> -Ben Drowned.
> 
> -Tails Dolls.
> 
> -Herobrine, aunque se suele usar más con Tails Dolls.


End file.
